Strange Addiction
by hellsgcddess
Summary: Vesper Cullen is the newest member of the family, coming shorty after Jasper. One night in Port Angeles, Ves meets Xander, who is her kryptonite. But as they're relationship advances, she realizes how dangerous it could be.


**DISCLAIMER: I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Stephenie Meyer has all the rights to the Twilight franchise.**

**Hey guys! So, I hopped back on the Twilight train and reread all the books, and Life and Death. I've always loved twilight and now I'm finally writing for it. I hope you enjoy Strange Addiction and everything that comes with it!**

* * *

We all followed Edward in the cafeteria, trying our best to keep our thoughts to ourselves. Rose tended to fail a lot. Jasper was always in pain, but all of us were, to some degree at least. Alice was always looking ahead. Me? I went on day by day. After a while the days tend to blend together after doing the same thing for so long.

I was the unheard of Cullen, after all, I had just joined shortly after Jasper had come along. My name was Vesper Griffin and I was born in 1908 to a middle class family, and I absolutely loved a speakeasy or two. Alice had seen me before I was changed in alleyway by a nomad passing through town. Once I was changed I knew that I had to leave. I faked my own suicide and ran from the Chicago suburbs that I called my home. Even after my transformation, I had the ability to implant memories into the mind of others. It came in handy when I slipped up after joining my new found family. But when I was human, I could simply lie myself out of a bad situation and come out unscathed.

I glanced around the cafeteria without much interest, simply to look human. Edward had said, after all, our stillness gave our kind away. My eyes glanced over Mike Newton's table, only to see a new student staring at us.

"That's Vesper Cullen, she's kind of a bitch, honestly," Jessica Stanley whispered into...Isabella's ear. All we had to do was listen for a moment and her name was said over and over. She was the shiny, new toy that every guy wanted. Like Emmett and his football games. I rolled my eyes and glanced over when Jasper whispered sorry.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. School was boring, but it gave us something to do so we wouldn't be standing around at home doing nothing. Plus we all had graduated a few years ago. This was just a new town. One of my favorites. It was always rainy, which meant we could go outside. It was almost normal.

I sighed when the bell rang, letting the students know that lunch was over. I had English class, and we were reading The Great Gatsby, which was very accurate. Or at least, the parties were. I think. Everything about my human life was hazy anyway.

* * *

I went hunting when we got home. Easily jumping the river and landing in a treetop. I closed my eyes, listening for heartbeats or hooves. Without looking, I flung myself through the trees, silent as ever. I opened my eyes after I landed softly on the mossy ground. I grinned to myself as a herd of deer passed through the clearing. I launched myself at one of them, sinking my teeth into their neck, ironic isn't it?

After I had my fair share of dinner, I headed back home, listening to Alice and Edward argue. I frowned as I walked into the house, stopping short in the living room. "Wait, why are you leaving?" I whispered. I knew I wasn't around in the family much, but Edward was my brother. I didn't want him to leave.

I frowned as I looked him in the eye. He knew what my plan was and quickly looked away. You see, for my power to work, I needed eye contact. Edward knew that. Of course. "Listen, I know I'm the newest, but I don't want you to go. Over some girl, none the least." I whispered.

Edward rolled his eyes, "She's not just some girl. Listen, when you slipped up, did you even think about stopping?"

I held my mouth shut. "Not even for a second, not when they smell that good."

"This is me thinking about stopping. Alice will keep you guys updated. Oh, and Ves?" He turned short of the door, turning to me as I raised an eyebrow. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked, then he was gone.

I slowly turned to my siblings, a confused expression on my face. "Who is it?" I asked as I sat down on the couch, trying to think of anyone. "Oh." It hit me. "It's that new girl, Isabella." I groaned. "Why her?"

Alice's eyes danced. "Why not her?" She was too happy. She knew something and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Jasper was keeping the room in good spirits, after all, Esme wasn't home yet.

* * *

"Carlisle, what do you mean 'he's gone'?" Esme's voice rang out loudly in the silent house. We were all downstairs within seconds to help our mother cope with her son, her favorite son, leaving our family until who knows how long.

"Mom," I stepped up, and lightly placed my hand on her arm, "I'm sure he'll be back soon enough, he always comes back. There's a new student at school, and Edward was worried about...slipping up, he thought it'd be better to not have the temptation be there." I whispered. Alice had caught me up on everything once we had gotten over the shock.

Esme turned back to Carlisle, tears fresh in her eyes. I stepped back into line and frowned. I didn't know how to help, but we all felt the same way. Alice's eyes focused on something far away, as it always does when she's having a vision, or simply searching the future.

"He'll be back." She spoke with confidence. "In about 5 days," She nodded, a smile back on her face. I smiled, hell, we all did. It was nice having Alice around, she came in handy. I grinned at her, and gave her hand a light squeeze. She knew what it was like being in the dark as we all were, but now she's never in the dark. None of us are.

After a few days of waiting around for Edward to return, I ran. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew what land _not _to go on. I ended up in Port Angeles, in a witchy bookshop, with a very attractive storekeeper. He gave me a smile as I browsed the books, I already had some tarot decks picked out, but what I really wanted was him. I wouldn't disappoint the family like this after Edward had just gotten back.

"Did you find everything okay?" He asked as he rang up my items. God, I hated small talk.

I gave him a smile, a careful one. "Yes, I did. Thank you." I gave him another smile as he gave me my bag. Once I got back home, I realized that his number was written on the receipt. Of course it was.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Strange Addiction! If you guys are wondering, Vesper looks like Mila Kunis! Just...younger. I'm going off the first book for now, but I'm sure they're be time skips in this book. I hope you enjoyed, and until next time!**


End file.
